


In Illness And Cuddles

by JennyAir



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheesy, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyAir/pseuds/JennyAir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is ill and Kagami takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Illness And Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first english fic and it's VERY short. It's just for warming some hearts. Or if you have a bad day, hopefully it will make you feel at least a bit better. Anyway, I hope you're going to like it. Enjoy! <3

“You look like a kicked puppy,” says Kagami, pointing on Kuroko’s illness.

“But you don’t like puppies, does it mean you don’t like me?” Kuroko answers playfully. Obviously, he is feeling better now.

“Idiot! You know exactly how much I love you!” Kagami’s eyes widened, subtext of annoyance in his voice.

“I know. I just love to hear that,” saying softly, Kuroko closes his eyes and relaxes on his side of their bed.

“Yeah, yeah..and I love to keep you happy,” Kagami mutters.

“Then come here and cuddle with me,” Kuroko extends his arms to reach for Taiga and Kagami doesn’t complain and crawls in the bed next to his boyfriend.

Now, Kuroko is really happy. He is always when he has his beloved light by his side.


End file.
